Our Wedding
by Oh Chinki
Summary: Tidak selamanya upacara pernikahan itu menyatukan dua hati yang saling mencintai, tapi terkadang juga menghancurkan hari mereka yang saling mencintai. KrisTao, BL.


**Title : ****Our Wedding**

**Autho : Oh Chinki**

**Cast : Huang Zitao, Kris Wu **

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort –Romance **

**Disclaimer : All of the casts belong to their selves, but the story is pure made by me.**

**Happy reading**

Suara deburan ombak menghampiri putihnya angin disertai dengan sapuan angin malam hari menemani mereka yang kala itu tengan bertautan tangan dilingkup sepinya suasana yang tercipta.

"seharusnya kau membawa jaketmu, peach" suara berat pemuda berambut pirang menghancurkan kesunyian, lantas ia melepas jaket coklatnya dan menyampirkannya dibahu pemuda yang dipanggil peach.

"aku tak tahu kalau udaranya akan sedingin ini ge" Ia menyamankan letak jaket itu di pundaknya.

Setelahnya kembali keheningan menghampiri mereka, keduanya hanya menatap hamparan laut dimalam hari. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggesekkan kedua tangannya, berupaya menghangatkan tangannya yang saat itu kedinginan.

"kalau kau kedinginan seharusnya kau tak memberikan jacket ini padaku"

"tak apa, bagiku lebih baik kedinginanan daripada melimatumu kedinginan"

"terimakasih ge"

"sama-sama taozi"

Tao meraih tangan snag gege dan menggenggamnya erat. Hal itu membuat Kris menatapnya heran.

"aku juga tak ingin melihat kau kedinginan"

Kris mengusap tangan tao yang berada dalam genggamannya, hingga tangannya menyentuh sebuah cincin berwarna perak. Hal itu membuatnya tersenyum tipis. Matanya memandang hampa lautan didepannya.

"apa kau masih ingat pertemuan pertama kita?"

"tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya" Tao tersenyum hangat kala ingatan menyenangkan itu terputar diotaknya.

"kau tau saat kau tersesat kala itu, kau tampak begitu manis"

"dan aku tak bisa melupakan bagaimana wajah bodoh gege saat aku bertanya dimana ruang kepala sekolah" Tao tertawa pelan.

"hey, itu bukan wajah bodoh, itu wajah terpesona"

"jadi gege sudah jatuh cinta padaku sejak pertemuan pertama kita"

"sepertinya begitu"

"tapi kenapa setelah lima tahun pertemuan kita, gege baru menyatakan cinta padaku"

"seandainya aku tahu jika kau juga telah jatuh cinta padaku sejak hari itu, pasti saat itu aku langsung menyatakan cinta padamu"

"..."

"namun aku bukanlah dewa yang tau isi hatimu. Hingga aku harus menunggu"

"benar, tapi setidaknya kau bukanlah seorang pengecut yang menyembunyikan perasaanmu walau aku laki-laki"

"aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal sepele itu, peach"

Tao tersenyum tipis, ia mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula terfokus pada deburan ombak kearah wajah tanpa cacat milik orang yang sangat ia cintai. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Kris dan mengecup pelan bibir pemuda itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kris menyentuh kedua tangan tao yang berada dipipinya dan membawanya kekedua pahanya dan menggegam tangan hangat itu erat.

"aku mencintaimu taozi"

"aku juga kris-ge"

"selamanya akan selalu begitu"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, ia mengecup kedua tangan itu berkali-kali. Setelahnya ia mengusap tangan milik tao dnegan penuh cinta.

"jangan pernah membuang cincin ini peach"

"seandainya aku bisa mempertahankan, tapi bukankah cincin ini akan berganti saat pernikahan kita besok"

Mereka terdiam sesaat, ketika kata pernikahan terlontar dari bibir Tao. Kris menatap Tao dalam kemudian menghela nafas.

"kau benar, akan ada cincin lain yang menggantikannya"

"peach boleh aku tidur dipangkuanmu?" tanya Kris.

"tentu saja"

Kris meletakkan kepalanya diatas paha Tao. Pemuda itu menatap kosong langit yang tengah berbintang malam itu. Ia menutup kedua matanya saat merasakan tangan halus milik orang yang ia cintai mengusap kepalanya.

"kenapa aku tak sepenuhnya merasakan kebahagian ge? Padahal besok kita kan menikah"

"kau tahu sendiri alasannya peach, bahkan aku merasakan sesak disini" Kris menunjukkan dadanya.

"jika aku bisa menghentikan waktu, aku akan menghentikannya saat ini" Tao berucap lirih.

"tak ada hal yang seperti itu taozi"

"aku hanya berharap ge"

Kemudian mereka kembali diselimuti oleh keheningan. Kris terkejut saat ia merasakan butiran air mengenai pipinya. Pemuda itu langsung duduk dan merengkuh Tao kedalam pelukannya.

"aku ingin disini lebih lama denganmu ge" Ia berkata disela tangisnya.

"ssttt, kita bisa liburan kesini lagi tao"

"kau tahu bukan itu maksudku ge. Aku—" pemuda itu tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya.

"semuanya akan baik-baik saja tao. Kau, aku, dan kita akan bahagia"

"tidak. Takkan ada 'baik-baik saja' itu ge"

"tenanglah peach"

"aku— aku tak bisa jika begini ge"

Kris menggigit bibirnya, menahan emosi yang membuncah didadanya. Namun ia tak bisa, jika ia juga tak tenang lalu siapa yang akan menenangkan tao? Hanya ia yang bisa membuat pemuda itu tenang dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"semuanya akan baik-baik saja" hanya kata itu yang ia rapalkan berkali-kali.

"kris, tao sebaiknya kalian masuk. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam" suara merdu milik baekhun membuat mereka tersentak dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"ah baiklah" ucap Kris kikuk, ia mengulurkan tangannya kearah tao, untuk membantu pemuda itu berdiri,

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan namun kala ini tanpa genggaman tangan. Baekhyun menatap mereka lirih, sungguh ia merasa sedih saat ini. Saat orang lain bersenang hati, kedua ornag itu terpuruk, mereka terluka snagat parah. Ia menggeleng pelan, tak ingin butira air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Besok adalah hari bahagia jadi tak boleh ada tangisan. Walau ia tahu ada orang yang melewati malam ini dnegan tangisan walau dalam hati sekalipun.

OhChinkiOhChinkiOhChinki

Kris dan Tao memasuki gereja berwarna putih gading itu dengan pelan. Keduanya tersenyum manis takkala melihat semua orang yang berada dalam geraja itu melemparkan senyum kearah mereka berdua. Sesekali mereka mendengar teriakkan dari para tamu yang mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan mereka.

"selamat atas pernikahanmu Kris, Tao"

Walau mereka belum resmi menikah, walau mereka belum bertukar janji namun ucapan selamat itu telah mengalir sedari tadai. Yang mereka lakukan hanyalah tersenyum manis dan membungkukkan badannya.

Kris dan Tao berdiri dihadapan pendeta, mereka merunduk hormat padanya.

"apa kalian siap untuk pernikahan ini?" tanyanya yang dijawab anggukan oleh kedua pemuda tampan itu.

Sebelum pendeta mengucapkan janji pernikahan, tao menatap Kris sendu. Air mata menggenang dipelepuk mata hitam miliknya. Hati Kris bagai teriris jarum saat melihat hal itu, namun ia tak bisa berbuat apapun, menggenggam tangan pemuda yang ia cintai saja tak bisa apalagi menghapus air matanya. 'maafkan aku peach' ucapnya dalam hati.

"apa kau, Kris Wu, bersedia menghabiskan sisa hidupmu,..."

Tao ingin berlari dari tempat itu, sungguh demi apa pun ia tak ingin mendengar kata-kata itu.

"dengan mencintai, berbagi kasih dan sayang hingga ajal menjelang..."

Jika ia bisa Tao ingin berteriak dan berkata untuk menghentikan semua ini. Namun sayangnya ia tak bisa, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah melihat. Tangannya menggenggam cincin perak itu dnegan erat.

"bersama dengan Jessica Jung"

Saat itulah hatinya jatuh berkeping-keping. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh kepipinya. Tao menghapusnya cepat. Ada jeda beberapa menit sebelum Kris menjawab janji itu. Ia menatap Tao dengan kesedihan tergambar diwajahnya namun senyum juga ia perlihatkan pada Tao.

"saya—"

'Jangan, jangan ucapkan kata itu ge' tao berteriak dalam hatinya.

"-Bersedia"

Tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan itu saat kata 'bersedia' terlontar dari milik putra sulung keluarga Wu.

"dan Huang Zitao, apa kau bersedia untuk saling mencintai, berbagi kasih dan sayang hingga ajal menjembut dengan Krystal Jung?" lanjut sang pendeta.

"Saya bersedia" dan saat itu dua cincin erak terjatuh kelantai, kedua benda itu lepas dari genggaman pengantin pria yang kini menahan sakit hati yang luar biasa.

Kembali ruangan itu gaduh dnegan tepuk tangan para tamu, mereka tertawa dan tersenyum melihat pernikahan dua pasangan yang sangat serasi satu sama lain tanpa mengetahi jika diantara mereka ada hati yang pecah berkeping-keping.

Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Ia tak bisa membendung kesedihannya saat itu. Bahkan untuk menghapus air matanya saja ia tak sanggup, pemuda itu tersenyum miris.

"kau tak perlu menangis saking bahagianya baek" ucap emuda tinggi bernama Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya.

"aku hanya tak bisa menahannya yeol"

'aku tak bahagia, aku bersedih melihat mereka. Melihat cinta mereka terpisahkan secara kejamnya oleh takdir, Aku menangis jika membayangkan seperti apa luka yang mereka derita. Aku bersedih bukan bahagia' ucapnya dalam hati.

Baekhyun menunduk, ia tersentak melihat dua cincin perak berada didekat kakinya. Ia menunduk dan meraihnya. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya keras saat menatap ukiran di dalam cincin itu.

_KrisTao_

_**END**_

Mind to review?


End file.
